LO HAGO POR ELLOS , POR AMOR
by diego4560
Summary: "Quizas nunca vuelva a casa , quizas ella para entonces rehaga su vida o mi hijo jamas me reconosca pero se que todo esto lo hago por amor , por amor ...a ellos " TWO SHOTS DE LO QUE PASO CON EL PADRE DE ASH EN SU VIAJE


LO HAGO POR ELLOS , POR AMOR

-Vaya a pasado tiempo desde que sali de aqui por primera vez , aun conserva su tranquilidad - Decia una persona extraña en Pueblo Paleta vestido de remera blanca con chaleco rojo ambas mangas cortas con una gorra roja con blanca y un pantalon vaquero gastado en las rodillas acompañandolo con unas zapatillas negras con puntas blancas caminando por las calles del pequeño pueblo en la madrugada la melancolia se apoderaba su ser , habia crecido en ese lugar desde pequeño haciendo grandes amigos y conociendo al amor de su vida en mismo a veces pensaba que lo que hace no valia la pena si tenia que vivir en las sombras , pero al pasar por la casa de la familia Ketchum queria entrara corriendo gritando que ya habia vuelto lamento todo su ausencia y sobre todo lo que tuvieron que pasar todo este tiempo ,pero al recordar lo que paso en su viaje inicial lo hizo detenerse todavia no podia ir por ella eso seria guiar a sus enemigos a su punto debil . Mientras eso pasaba en el camino hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak donde el tenia que ir originalmente dos personas charlaban uno era rubio alto y el otro una mujer peliazul con una gran coleta atada hacia arriba quienes vestian uniformes de los pokemon rangers de alto rango :  
**_-¿Crees que cumpla lo que prometio ?- Preguntaba Jack , el ranger rubio , con cierto tono de duda ._**  
**_ -Por que dices eso , sabes que el siempre cumplio su palabra desde que lo conoces - Decia Solana quien confiaba su vida al joven ._**  
**_ -Lo digo porque se muy poco de su persona , ademas siempre esta como pensando en alguien y nadie en el cuartel sabe de el salvo tu y el comandante - Respondia Jack quien pensaba que el sujeto no era de confianza ya que su nombre esta clasificado como un secreto de estado - Ademas , solo porque te salvo la vida no quiere decir que debas arriesgar solo por un pedido suyo._**  
**_ - No entiendes lo que el perdio ese dia , quizas yo este viva pero el precio que pago fue mi alto por mi estupidez - Respondia Solana sorprendiendo a su compañero quien desde que la conocia la veia como alguien muy profesional y calmado frente a situaciones tensas. -Te lo contare ,pero quiero que sea un secreto ,nadie lo sabe_**

COMIENZO DE FLASH BACK - PRIMERA PARTE  
Hace 17 años atras en Kanto mas especificamente en Ciudad Viridian un joven entrenador estaba en un viaje pokemon quizas se sentia un poco depremido por haber dejado a su esposa en casa con un hijo en camino pero ella insistio en que continuara , le prometio que se comunicarian cada vez estuviese en un centro pokemon . Ese dia sin saberlo, todo cambiaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habia rumores sobre que el lider de gimnasio tenia negocios oscuros sumado a el hecho de que nadie sabia como llego a serlo ,los pokemon rangers estaban tras de el pero no tenian pruebas como para involucrarlo y encarcelarlo entonces se ideo un plan arriesgado que de ser exitoso lo pondria tras las rejas , pero habia un problema nadie estaba dispuesto a infiltrarse en el lugar colocar camaras esperando que reciban señal en la base para luego irse , el riesgo era alto fue entonces que Solana se ofrecio buscaba experiencia y resaltar de entre de los poco y nada en que se estaba metiendo, comenzo su trabajo mientras esto ocurria una gran batalla pokemon comenzaba entre Giovanni y un retador parecia que este ultimo ganaria y que se alzaria como la medalla pero algo ocurrio una alarma sono en el lugar alertando lider quien dijo que daba el duelo por finalizado lanzandole la percea a su contendiente y regresando al interior de su estancia . Las cosas estaban mal para la joven ranger , ya que sin querer mientras espera confirmacion de señal de las quinces camaras toco un sensor de movimiento de una habitacion restringida sabia que tenia poco tiempo para huir ya que sentia una gran cantidad paso acercandose a hacia ella , entrando al ducto de la ventilacion empezo a arrastrarse para llegar a la salida pero entonces escucho una conversacion que la hizo detenerse :  
**_ - Informenme que paso , ¿quien es el intruso? - Era Giovanni quien hablaba bastante molesto pues se supone que su gimnasio es impenetrable ._**  
**_ -Estamos recibisando los pasillos , habitaciones y alrededores del lugar , señor - Informaba un soldado rocket_**  
**_ -Entonces continuen no quiero que dejen lugar sin revisar y rebicen las camaras si es necesario , tenemos que buscar a nuestro invitado -_** Respondia Giovanni quien se daba vuelta y se iba a su oficina para continuar con sus planes a futuro ,Solana tenia muchas emociones encontradas al fin se daba cuenta de que todo era verdad y podian encarcelarlo pero habia un problema menciono camaras intentaba recordar si habia pasado por alto ese detalle , pero era inutil debia irse no era el momento de lamentaciones ...

FIN DE FLASH BACK - PRIMERA PARTE

Mientras la conversacion entre ellos continuaba , el extraño visitante caminaba lentamente por las calles del pueblo hasta se detuvo frente al cual fue su hogar se acerco lentamente hacia la ventana de atras , debido a que rodeo la misma se sorprendio al haber un jardin bien cuidado y hermoso sintio como la puerta trasera se abria lentamente , esto lo alerto por lo que se escondio en una de las esquinas para observar como salia un pokemon con apariencia de mimo , era un mister mime vistiendo un delantal verde con una regadera en la mano disponiendose a regar las flores , sorprendiendose porque no recordaba haberle dejado ese pokemon a su esposa sin darle mucha saco a su Alakazam pidiendole que lo duerma durante un tiempo , necesitaba verla una vez ,aun si al hacerlo ella ya tuviera otra persona en su vida al entrar noto que el ambiente era agradable lleno de viejos recueredos y alegrias pasando de la cocina a la sala de estar , fue entonces que la vio dormida sobre el sofa del lugar acostada a lo largo con el televisor encendido junto con reproductor de cds al parecer se durmio viendo una pelicula o algunas de las batallas de su hijo las cuales dijo que las grabarias siempre para verlas varias veces, pero noto que tenia algo agarrado entre sus manos parecia el estuche de algo intento ver su portada pero era inutil ya que sus manos tapaban su frente entonces decidio encender el reproductor quizas el cd todavia este alli , pulsando play empezo la imagen a mostrarse en la pantalla mientras una lagrima caida por su mejilla pues el dia de su boda era la grabacion que se mostraba el dia mas feliz de su vida. Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente fue el dia en que debio pasar a las sombras por ser un testigo involuntario tras descubrir algo inesperado. CONTINUARA...


End file.
